Crimson Sky
by LordDragii
Summary: Red.. That's all that he can see. Blood is flowing around him, is it the blood of his enemies.. or his allies? All he knows is he's on the ground and something horrific is about the happen.. What will Natsu do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm brand new as a author of fan fictions but I've been reading for so long. My name is Austin and you can either refer to me as that, or just call me by my handle, "Dragii". I'm not too great at writing, but I wish to improve. I make many small mistakes all the time, and even some large ones sometimes. I'm doing this to gain constructive criticism on my work so later on in life I can actually be good. My dream's to become a part time author.. I know it seems like it's impossible for me but I just love the idea of being an author. So I ask of you, to anyone who reads my work please leave behind a review. Even if it's just "this fanfic suk git gud m8" I'll take it. Thank you all to whoever had the patience to read this intro. Now.. Onto the story!**

 **I do not claim anything I write about. All rights go to the creator of what I write about.**

 _ **~Crimson Sky~**_

 **Red**.. _Everything is so.. red. I open my eyes to see a field of red._  
 **"NAT.."**  
 _I hear something off in the distance.. that voice.. It's so familiar.. Who's is it.._  
 **"Natsu! Get up Natsu!"**  
 _This time the voice is clearly a girls voice.. the voice of someone who I truly care about. Why can't I remember her name! I try to respond to the voice but my body.. it just won't respond. Who's voice is that?!_  
 **"Lucy! No, Don't get near him!"**  
 _Lucy..? Is that her name.. Wait a minute.. Was that Gray just now?!_  
 **"Gray, hold her back!"**  
 _Erza! What's going on? I try to move, I try to open my mouth and ask what's happening but it's like the button that turns me off and on is off._  
 **"Lucy he's to far gone! Stay away from him, that's no longer Natsu!"**  
 _Wait.. what do you mean Gray?! I'm still here, why keep Lucy from me you bastard! I try to move more but the strain is to much. It's like my body is made out of lead._  
 **"No! I know he's still in there!"**  
 _Just hearing Lucy say that calmed me down a bit.. I'm glad she still believes in me. I now was able to see things around me other than just the red hue that was constantly blocking my vision.. but to my dismay the first thing I saw was more red.. dark.. red. All around me was blood. I was covered in it. I tried to move away but I still couldn't control my body. All I could do was sit and stare down at the blood I was covered in._  
 **"Lucy.. He's gone.. Please just stay away from him, I don't want you to turn out like them.. as well."**  
 _Erza.. What do you mean.. I would never hurt Lucy.. And turn out like who? I've never hurt anyone unless it was for my family.. for you guys! What's going on here!_  
 _"Lucy, look away! I know you don't want to see this.."_  
 _The sound of footsteps and Gray's voice approach me.. What's going to happen.. Is ice queen going to try and help me..?_  
 **"Natsu.. If you even are still there.. For all that's it worth, you were like a brother to me. Please.. Understand why I have to do this."**  
 _For the first time in my life.. I heard the one person I thought who was nothing but a douche bag cry over me.. I don't understand what he's talking about but .. I wanted to tell him I was okay, that there was no reason for him to be sad over me. As he neared me I could clearly see his face, and that's when I was shocked.. His left eye was gone. Three long claw marks down the left side of his face, and his entire left side of his body.. Scorched. He looked like he was in pain.. His right eye had tears running down his face, but it also showed the fear he had just by looking at me. It couldn't be.. No.. I did not do that to him! .. Did I?.._  
 **"Good bye.. my old friend.. I wish it did not have to end like this.."**  
 _The next thing I see is him forming a sword out of ice and closing the gap between us. I tried to yell, I needed for him to know that I'm still here, but my voice just wouldn't project. He was on top of me raising the sword, about to strike when... I lose conciseness._

~End Chap. 1~

Alright guys! How was it? This is just the first chapter.. I know it's short but.. I'm kinda ify about this. If it's not good I shouldn't continue a crappy project. Also should I use this format for dialogue or should I go with the normal? Like could you understand the plot and how it was each character speaking? Again please leave a review, I need help to become better! And if you could, if you liked, spread this around to people. I want this to have as much popularity as it can get. Thank you guys for reading! I'll have chapter two out once I have some feedback. And trust me it'll be ten times longer. Again the first chapter is only short because I don't know if this project will fall through or not. The more feedback I get, the better I get and the better content you guys get!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is. I got amazing feedback from people already and it's only been a day. So chapter two is out. Like I promised, it's longer. I'll start making each chapter longer and longer if I keep getting amazing feedback. Alrighty thanks for reading! Onto the story!**

 _ **I do not claim anything I write about. All rights go to the creator of what I write about.**_

 _ **~Crimson Sky~**_  
 _ **~Chapter 2~**_

 _I awoke to getting slapped in the face with Happy's tail. I was covered in sweat, I couldn't stop_  
 _shaking. What was that..? Was I dreaming? I don't understand. Why would I dream that I would hurt my family?! It doesn't make sense.. Should I talk to Gramps about this? No.. This is just a dream, no need to worry anyone over it. I'll just get some fresh air._  
 _The sky, it's completely clear. Full moon, and stars sparkling. It's so calm, the birds chirping, the sounds of the tree's swaying, it's so refreshing.. But why am I still shaking? Did that dream really scare me that much..? Never mind it. It was just a dream. Starting tomorrow it'll no longer bother me._  
 _The sun started to rise after hours of no sleep. The morning shine made me squint. Finally I can start the day. Strangely enough.. My body was still shaking._

"Natsuuu! Why are you up so early?" I turn to hear the yawning voice of Happy.

"Morning Happy, I just eager for the day that's all!" I exclaimed while jumping up, trying to hide the fact that my body was still shaking.

"Hm.. well why are you so excited for today? We have nothing special planned today right?" Happy questioned.

"That's where you're wrong! We're going to go do a big quest today. I'm gonna get Lucy to join too." I needed something to distract myself. It might as well be working, and having Lucy there. For some reason.. It's so easy to be calm near her..

"Oh sweet then! What are we doing?" he asked, excited.

"Uhhh, well whatever there is at the guild!" I laughed as we began to walk towards Lucy's place. A long the way Happy and I shared our normal conversations on food, where to fish, and stuff. Though I wasn't really into them. I was really just in my head trying to tell myself to calm down. I don't know why but I just felt like breaking down and crying right here in the middle of the street. I can't let Lucy see me like this..

"Hey.. um.. Happy? Could you go on ahead? I forgot something at the house." I stated with this blank expression. I was sure he would question me, but he just looked at me, nodded, and left. That really surprised me but I couldn't focus on it too much. My body was reaching a state of numbness. I felt like I was losing my mind. Why can't I control this?! It was one bad nightmare! Ugh!.. I just need to sit down.. I know I can't make it back to the house.. Should I just go to Lucy's?.. Maybe just being near will calm me down.. Yeah that's right. She's always able to do that. I hope I can make it before my body gives out..

"What do you mean Natsu's acting weird Happy?" Lucy exclaimed.

"He's just.. Strange today. He tries to hide it but he can't stop shaking, he's voice is wavering and it's like he's not really there when I try to talk to him... I'm worried Lucy.." Happy's voice grew small, like he was about to cry over the fact.

"Don't worry Happy. It's probably nothing. You know Natsu's strong! You don't have to worry about him. If he's like that when he's comes here I'll make sure to do everything in my power to get him to explain to me okay?" Lucy said, trying to calm down the blue Exceed.

"Th..Thank you Lucyyss..." Happy said trying not to cry.

 ***Bang, Bang, Bang***

That has to be Natsu, right? But why didn't he just come through the window..?

"Coming! Be right there." Lucy exclaimed while running towards the door. When she opened she was shocked. She saw exactly what Happy explained. Natsu was standing there shaking, pale as a ghost, with this look of fear on his face.  
"Luce..."

I reached Lucy's place finally, my body's reached a state of constant tremors and I felt sickly. I wanted to go up through the window but.. I could barely move. It felt weird walking up the steps to get to Lucy's door.. I didn't like it, but I need to get to her.  
After what seemed another 5 years of climbing steps, I finally was at Lucy's door. I mustered up the rest of the strength to knock on the door, three simple knocks was all I was able to get off. Luckily enough it seemed to get her attention.

"Coming! Be right there." Lucy's voice came from inside.. Hearing her voice helped a bit but I was still so weak that when she opened the door I only had the strength to say one word.

"Luce..." I whispered as I was losing consciousness.

How was it guys?! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, and hope you continue reading~! Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not claim anything I write about. All rights go to the creator of what I write about.**_

 _ **~Crimson Sky~**_

 _ **~Chapter 3~**_

* * *

I awoke once again in bed, accept this time the bed was more comfortable and instead of tail slapping me in the face, there was a wild Lucy with her head rested on my chest. I smiled for a second and there for that little bit I forgot all my problems. Sadly enough, it came back hard. I started shaking again right off the bat and I could feel the tears bubbling up in my eyes. I looked down at Lucy and it was all I could do to not scream. When I looked at her, I remembered the dream, all the blood, the red skies, the death.. I twisted my head just so I couldn't imagine anymore. My movements must of been too drastic because Lucy rose awoke rubbing her eyes.

"Natsu..? You feeling better?" She stammered. She's really cute when she's worried..

"Y..Yeah I am.. Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me haha.." I laughed off, hoping she wouldn't notice I'm still shaking.

"Natsu.. I can see you're still shaking.. Why lie to me? Just tell me what's wrong.. I'm here for you!" she exclaimed with a stern voice.

"It's nothing really! I think I might have just gotten a cold.." I said trying to figure out some logical reason to why I'm shaking to say, other than the fact I'm scared.

"Are you sure it's just a cold..? If there's anything else.." she whimpered.

"Yeah, I promise Luce it's just a cold.." I hate to lie to her but I just didn't want to worry her for my stupid dreams.

"Well if it's just a cold you should lay right there and take the day off. How about I make you some hot soup? Would that make you feel better?" She said with the brightest smile.. Just seeing that really made me happy. I gave her a small smile back.

"Sure, thanks Luce.." I managed to get out before I felt a strong force made me pass out yet again.

* * *

Well, Natsu passed out once again, but I'm glad it's just him being sick.. Well I mean I'm not glad he's sick! I'm just.. I was worried it was something else.. I hope he's not lying to me.. Well let's make some soup.

"Lucccyyyyyy, Was Natsu better?" I heard the little blue exceed walking up behind me.

"Um, he said he had a cold and was still shaking, but he didn't look as pale so I guess? I'm going to make him some soup though. Want some?" I said hoping to cheer him up.

"Yesshhhh, Thanks chu Lucyssss!" He exclaimed happily. He seems so cheerful now even though he came in with tears in his eyes when he first flew through the window. I love the relationship that Natsu and Happy share.. It's so cute. I kinda wish I had something like it.. Anyways, soup!

* * *

I look around and all I see is flames, blood, and dead bodies. Oh god, I think I'm going to hurl.. I hear screams coming from all around me. What is this? Why do I feel so stiff.. I look up and I see red skies.. Not again.. Please not again.. What's worse is I think I recognize the body in front of me.. but no.. that can't be right.. how.. who.. no.. Gray.. Please don't tell me I did this.. This can't be happening. All around me.. This bodies.. They're my family.. Mira, Lissanna, Levy, and even Gajeel..?! Oh my.. I didn't do this there's no way! .. Wait a minute.. Where's Lucy?! WHERE IS SHE! I start to panic where could she be?! Is she hurt to? Did I.. No there's just no way. I refuse to believe I would hurt her. She's going to have to be around here I just know it. I begin to search, frantically roaming around looking for her. I try to scream but it seems my mouth still won't work, or at least I can't muster up any actual words. When I talk all that comes out is "Uhhhumummhuhmmm" it feels weird but whatever I'll just keep searching. Finally after what feels like forever I find her. I was about to freak out when I did, since I found her laying face down on the ground, but I seems she's just unconscious. Other than a few bruises she seems to be fine.. Thank god.. I'm glad she's okay. I try to mutter the word "Lucy" as best as I could but it still came out as,

"Luuuhh.." she stirred around in my arms which made me happy. When she was face up, her eyes fluttered and opened.

"Nat..." she tried to say my name but only got half way through when she opened her eyes. They were full of fear. It's like she just saw death himself.. But why.. She should only be able to see me.. That's when I notice there's a pool of water beside her. I slowly put Lucy down and leaned over to see myself in the water, and what I saw was horrific.. My face was scaly, like I was a dragon, but the scales were black and I had demonic eyes. Horns coming out of my head blacker than the scales, and on one side of my body was a giant black and red wing. It's like I was slowly turning into a dragon/demon mix.. This can't be real.. What is this?! Why am I like this?! Someone help!

* * *

I just finished up the meal I made and was walking over to get Natsu up, but all of a sudden Natsu jerked up looked at me then screamed.

 _ **~Chapter End~**_


	4. Update

_**I'm so sorry for not posting guys, right now I'm in the middle of all my exams for college. It's been a busy life haha. Also I've kinda been on a writers block. Anyways starting tomorrow I will be posting regularly! I promise. Thanks for waiting! Also sorry for the last post?! For some reason the document glitched? lul**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hai guys! Listen.. Right off the bat I want to apologize for being so late on this chapter. As you know from my last update, I posted a chapter explaining I had college exams and crap. Well thanks to the amount of time and effort I put into them I aced everything with ease, I just got behind in things like this. I don't want to stop creating chapters since I'm getting back such AMAZING feedback. I love it. I'm already in the thousands with views, twenty followers, twelve likes, and finally 16 reviews. Thank you all for taking the time and leaving feedback, I truly love it and you guys 3 alrighty now onto the story! Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **I do not claim anything I write about. All rights go to the creator of what I write about.**_

* * *

 _ **~Crimson Sky~**_ _ **~Chapter 4~**_

* * *

I wake up sweating, and freaked out. My head was rushing with the thought of what I just saw. That's when I saw Lucy coming towards me. She looked like she was covered in blood with her body slashed all the way down. I couldn't hold it back I screamed. I felt the warm touch of someone's touching me, then I heard a faint voice saying something.. I couldn't make it out..

"Na...!"

"NAT...!"

" NATSU!" screamed the voice. Finally was able to make sense of what and who was yelling at me.

"Natsu are you okay?! What's wrong talk to me!" Lucy said trying to calm me down. She was fine, it seemed to just be my imagination..

"I .. I uh.. I don't know what's wrong Luce.. I'm scared.." I said in a very rough voice..

" What do you mean? Why would you be scared Natsu, I'm right here see? What's there to be afraid here!" Lucy exaggerated. She's right.. I am in a very safe place.. I just need to calm down and realize these are just dreams.. Just Lucy's scent was almost enough to just wash away my fears, but I still had that lingering after feeling of it. I didn't like it but it was better than being frozen in fear.

"Okay okay.. Now talk to me Natsu.. What's wrong? What happened? Why are you like this..? Please tell me.. I want to help you..." The blonde said whimpering.

"Listen .. Lucy.. It's really nothing okay.. Just really bad dreams that for some reason scared me. I just realized they are just dreams and I overcame it okay? I promise.. Don't worry about me okay?" I said whilst holding her close to me.

"That's impossible! Natsu you just woke up screaming.. You've never done that. . This can't just be nothing. So please tell me!" She exclaimed, you could tell she was getting frustrated but she didn't leave my grip. I slightly grinned as just the fact she didn't push away when I did grab her to hold.

"Lucy look at me.." she raised her head to meet my eyes, "I promise it's fine. They're just silly dreams! Nothing to be afraid of! Haha." I said trying to laugh it off. " Now where's that soup hmmm?! I think I was promised soup."

"Hmpft.. I wish you would open up to me..!" she exclaimed as she pushed out of my grip. I was slightly disappointed when she did. "Here's your damned soup.. Gosh Natsu.. You had me so worried.. If it's seriously nothing then you got to pay me back!" The blonde said sternly with this cute grumpy face. Wait did I just say cute? Nahh. This is Lucy I'm talking about.

"Pay you back?! For what! I don't have any money anyways." I exclaimed back, sticking my tongue out. Sadly enough that's when an annoying exeed had to appear.

"Natttssssuuu, are we still going on that job for moneyyyy?! I want fissshhhhhh!" The annoying blue exceed exclaimed as he flew in from the window.

"Job huh? Money involved? Sounds like the perfect pay pack Natsu~!" The blonde smirked and proceeded to stick her tongue out to me.. Damn you Happy!

* * *

Natsu awoke so strangely and really scared me to the fact that I was about to go get help, but he reassured me that he is actually fine. I don't believe it for a minute but.. He at least looks better now so maybe he is..

"Now where's that soup hmmm?! I think I was promised soup." The flame head laughed, you could tell it was a forced and that just got me worried again.

"Hmpft.. I wish you would open up to me..!" I exclaimed while leaving his grip.. It was hard for me to push away from him since it was so warm and I felt like I could just sleep there. That's when it hit me. "Here's your damned soup.. Gosh Natsu.. You had me so worried.. If it's seriously nothing then you got to pay me back!" I said with this weird grumpy face hoping to trick Natsu I was actually mad at him. I wanted to get out and go shopping or something with him.. Maybe that will cheer him up, but of course I can't just ask him to come shopping with me.. that would be weird.

"Pay you back? For what! I don't have any money anyways." He exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at me. How dare he!

"Natttssssuuuu, are we still going on that job for moneyyyy?! I want fisssshhhhh!" A certain blue exceed said as he came in from the window. I smirked at this.

"Job huh? Money involved? Sounds like the perfect pay back Natsu~!" I said proceeding to stick my tongue out back at him! Serves him right haha!

"Ugh.. Yea yea.. I had a job planned for us to go make some money for all of us.. but like why do that now..? Why not just rest in this amazing bed!" Natsu said as he pulled me down onto him on the bed.

"Gah! Natsu.. What are you doing..!" I said trying to make it sound like I wasn't flustered. Pretty sure my face was red as an apple.. I looked up to meet Natsu's eyes and just for a quick second I saw his mouth shape a tiny little smile. Though that didn't last and his face went to a dumbfounded look.

"Lucy.. You okay? Your face is quite red. Are you sick? Here lay down beside me! Maybe I can help." Natsu said smiling. He didn't even give me the choice. He pulled me all the way down to where I was laying on the bed, with my head on his arm. I was only flabbergasted at what was happening.

"Alright you seem pretty bad. So just lay here close to me since I'm warm and rest okays?" The pink head said with a yawn. "And I'll finish my resting while you're getting better. See killing two birds with one stone!" He exclaimed with the cutest smile.. Wait did I just say cute? Nahh. This is Natsu I'm talking about.. But yet I couldn't even resist it. When he pulled me onto I could already feel how tired I was.

"Fine.. Just this once since I'm really tired okay!.. Thanks Natsu.." I said as I was slowly slipping into slumber. Though of course a certain blue exceed had to ruin this.

"Ooooo She likeeeeeessss you Natsuuuuuu!" Happy said playing around.

"Not now Happy, can't you tell she's trying to rest?" Natsu said sternly, like he actually cared for me there.. That was the last thing I heard before I fully fell into my slumber.

* * *

 **Alright guys! How you enjoyed chapter 4! I put a lot more effort into this chapter and I started to hint at some stuff hehehehe! I really hope you guys love this chapter.. Remember to leave feedback, follow for more and try to get more people to read this if you really enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**I do not claim anything I write about. All rights go to the creator of what I write about.**_

* * *

 _ **~Crimson Sky~**_

 _ **~Chapter 5~**_

* * *

Got to say.. This is a nice feeling. Having Lucy so close to me, it helps a lot to keep my mind clear. Just her scent keeps my mind in a state of bliss. It's amazing. I roll over to get a better view of her but was surprised when I rolled over to her face being no less then two inches away from mine. I really had a good view of her face, it really surprised me to notice that Lucy was actually really really beautiful.. How did I never notice? Is this why I was so calm near her? Nah, looks don't have an effect on me or Erza would be someone I'm calm near to right? What's so special about her that makes me feel like this.. I don't know why but I really felt like.. what's it's called.. kissing? Yea I felt like kissing Lucy.. hmm.. In the end I finally just left her alone other than pulled her closer to me to where our bodies were touching and my head was on hers. I once again felt the urge of tiredness hitting me, man I've done a lot of sleeping lately, but I succumbed to it just because I thought this would be the only time I will ever "sleep" with Lucy. Maybe I can brag to Icehead about this later haha..! As I was about to doze off I heard Lucy softly mumble, "Natsu..". Is she dreaming about me..? Well I didn't have time to think about it long since I was on the edge of slumber.

"Man these two need to get a room already!.. Wait they already do. Already like they're lovers haha!" a certain blue exceed said as he flew out of the window.

* * *

I awoke to a certain pink headed, flame eating, fire breathing, obnoxious guy holding me tight. But not going to lie, I liked it. Actually I liked it to the point to me not wanting to get up. He had a certain smell that was comforting like a fire place, and he had the warmth that backed it up. That's just the tip of how amazing it felt to be in his arms. I turned over to look at him and it shocked me to see how close his face was towards mine. That's not it. When you actually take the time to look at Natsu when he's not covered in soot or all banged up, he looks handsome. Like really handsome. it made me smile. That's when I noticed that Happy was no longer in the room, I wonder why he left. Now that I think about it the last thing I heard him say was.. "Oooh she likeeeessss you!" .. Screw you, you damned cat! .. Although I did get flustered at the thought of "liking" Natsu.. that's impossible, how could I ever like such an obnoxious guy! Sweet.. but obnoxious! Ugh.. Just the thought gets my face all red. I decided that no matter how amazing this felt I needed to get up. Natsu needs to take me out on that job anyways! So I tried to make myself discreet about getting up, tried not to disturb Natsu too much. Thought I should let him rest as much as he can before heading out. As I was working out of Natsu's arms he started to mumble.

"Luce.." the pink head mumbled, oh no I think I waked up.

"Luce.. please don't leave me.." he continue to say. He doesn't want me to get up..?

"I need you.. please don't leave.." at this point it hit me he's still asleep, but is he dreaming about me..? That's actually quite cute.. Once again made me smile. I wrestled the rest of the way out of his arms, jumped out of the bed as quietly as I could and made my way towards my closet. Might as well look good for this job! Maybe Natsu will notice.. Wait what did I just say?! I want him to notice me..? The hell, what's wrong with me. I hurried to my bathroom while shaking my head. Wanting Natsu to notice me like that haha i'm going crazy.

* * *

I woke up with a giant yawn, I slept like a baby. I was right, was my best slumber ever. Only thing that would of made it better would of been to wake up to a Lucy next to me. Sadly when I woke up she was gone. Maybe she went out for food or something? Hmm.. Well while she's out maybe I should take a bath in her tub..? I want to smell the best I can for her when we go out. I know I got to smell right now haha.. Hope she doesn't mind! I rushed off to her bathroom, rubbing my eyes trying to get the rest of the way woke up. I got to the door of the bathroom and it was closed, which was strange. Pretty sure it was opened before I went to sleep, but maybe Lucy closed it before she left. I decided not to think about it to much as just walked in. The next thing that happened was both one of the most amazing and scary things that have happened to me.

* * *

 _ **Alright guys! That's the 5th chapter! I really enjoyed this since I got to focus on the relationship of Natsu and Lucy now. I know a lot of people like action and stuffs so I'll be working on that for next chapter. Just thought I should develop something between them two for the NaLu lovers out there! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be posting the next chapter soon!**_


End file.
